Conventional lathe knives used in cutting sheets of wood veneer from a log utilize an oscillating blade to cut the veneer, such as that described in applicant's previous Pat. No. 3,381,727 issued May 7, 1968. Other lathes use a fixed blade which is forced through the wood to cut the veneer. These prior art lathes have problems associated with the limited movement of the knife or blade, including the high frictional forces, which are developed between the blade and the log, which requires greater power to turn the log and limits the speed of the cutting operation. Furthermore, those lathes produce wood splitting, grain rolling, roughness, and low quality due to the oscillating or fixed blade.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lathe knife which continuously moves transversely to the log so as to produce a high quality sheet of veneer.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a continuously moving lathe knife which can be retro-fit upon existing lathe carriages.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a continuously moving lathe knife which produces a shearing or slicing action so as to produce a clean cut for the veneer.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a lathe knife which moves continuously transverse to the log so as to cut through knots and fibers.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a continuously moving lathe knife which is self cleaning.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a continuously moving lathe knife which has replaceable knife tips.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a continuously moving lathe knife which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.